21 de Septiembre
by SakuSofi H
Summary: Spirk. "Y habían estado ahí, quietos, mirándose fijamente con el corazón en la mano por lo que sabían estaba a punto de suceder, y es que el katra siempre lo había sabido, y es que Spock lo acababa de descubrir y es que Jim de alguna u otra forma siempre supo que eso terminaría así. Era obvio, lo sentía en el aire. Era lógico." De como Spock y Kirk se amaron por primera vez.


Un saludo enorme a todos! Aquí Sofi volviendo con un one-shot de una de las OTP's más antiguas de todos los tiempos. Spirk, un clásico innegable.

Primero, perdón a todos los seguidores de mis otros fanfics por no terminarlos. Sí, sí, pero es que la inspiración es una ingrata y la verdad, ya se me hace bastante difícil continuarlos. Aún así, no niego que podría seguirlos algún día (?) La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dicen. Pero vamos con los que nos compete en este momento.

 **Pequeño resumen:** Rumbo a Nuevo Vulcano, Spock y Kirk recuerdan la noche del 21 de Septiembre de hace 5 años, en la cual declararon sus sentimientos por primera vez y casi sin palabras.

 **Acerca del one-shot:** Este es un songfic. Advierto, NO tiene versos de la canción entre párrafo y párrafo, como suelen tener otros, sino que es simplemente inspirado en la historia de la canción, y sí, algunas situaciones y sobretodo los diálogos entre Kirk y Spock tienen mucho de la letra de la canción, así que sugiero escucharla un par de veces antes de leer este fanfic para que se pueda apreciar mejor el trabajo del songfic. Es una canción muy bailable y animada, se llama September de Earth, Wind and Fire ,no se van a arrepentir de escucharla, aquí el link:

" watch?v=4u_1vuIe9WM "

(No me dejan poner el link, pero copian esta parte después del slash que va al final de yout...com(?) y ya está)

El fanfic está ubicado en el universo de JJ Abrams (AOS), películas del 2009.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic fue escrito para el 7mo Desafío Relámpago (#SeptemberChallenge.1) de la página de facebook "Es de fanfics".

Al final, utilizo algunos términos en vulcano, pero abajo en notas dejo un mini glosario del mismo, así que no se preocupen.

 _Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene una relación hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo._

 _Advertencia2 (?): Es bastante romántico y Spock probablemente está un poco OOC. Aún así, es legible y ubicado en una situación en la cual el vulcano ha aceptado completamente sus sentimientos hacia Jim, y no solo eso, sino que lo admite y lo disfruta._

Y ya sin más, los dejo con el fanfic. Espero les guste!

* * *

 **21 de Septiembre**

-¿Lo recuerdas, Spock?

-Especifica, por favor, Jim.

-La noche.

-¿Qué noche?

-Esa noche.

-Jim…

-Cuando tu alma descubrió que bailaba con la mía.

\- Oh, el katra…

\- Cuando tus ojos se robaron la noche.

-Jim, dirás las estrellas…

\- T'hy'la, eso pronunciaste.

-Ya veo.

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-21 de Septiembre…

-La vigesimoprimera noche de Septiembre…

Las miradas se toparon. Las cabezas ligeramente volteadas el uno hacia el otro. Su frente, el espacio y el cristal. Los últimos dos comentarios, hablados al mismo tiempo, uno sobre otro.

-Sí…esa misma.

-Jim…

Silencio. La mirada de vuelta a las estrellas, y un suspiro humano. El suave roce de sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo, dorso contra dorso, ligero toque de nudillos, y de pronto los dedos índice y medio de él, acariciando los suyos propios, lento, suave, desbordando un cariño inenarrable a través del vínculo, el mismo cariño que había visto reflejado en sus ojos la vigesimoprimera noche de Septiembre. Hace 5 años.

No había sido mucho menester. Había sido ahí mismo, frente al ventanal, de noche, había poca luz en el observatorio y por ende el espacio parecía refulgir enormemente con su millón de estrellas. "Tenemos que hablar", había sido lo único que el más alto le había dicho la vigesimoprimera mañana de Septiembre en el puente, y sin más, al anochecer lo había interceptado camino a su camarote, cambiando su destino hacia esa sala en la que se encontraban ese momento.

Y habían estado ahí, quietos, mirándose fijamente con el corazón en la mano por lo que sabían estaba a punto de suceder, y es que el katra siempre lo había sabido, y es que Spock lo acababa de descubrir y es que Jim de alguna u otra forma siempre supo que eso terminaría así. Era obvio, lo sentía en el aire. Era lógico.

Cuando se miraban en el puente, era lógico. Cuando se hablaban en el puente, era lógico. Cuando caminaban en silencio el uno al lado del otro, seguía siendo lógico. Y fue aún más lógico cuando se empezaron a mirar fuera del puente. Y la lógica siguió en aumento cuando las charlas después de jugar ajedrez se prolongaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y ni que decir de cuando los hombros se empezaban a rozar al caminar, los brazos, las sensaciones, el corazón. Sí, cuando los corazones cantaban al mismo tiempo, la misma melodía, contrapunto, estacato. Todo.

-La noche en la que vi como del cielo se fueron las nubes.

-Ah sí, Spock, recuerdo la nube estelar de ese día...

-Hablaba de tus ojos, Jim.

Esa noche habían sobrado las palabras. El corazón de uno en el abdomen, el del otro, en el pecho. Pero ambos habían estado latiendo fuertemente cada segundo que pasaba. Solo quedaba enfrentar lo obvio. Lo lógico. Y a pesar de haber sido Spock quien lo había citado allí, Jim había dado el primer paso. Literalmente. Se había movido hacia él, nervioso, vacilante, y aun así, su mente y corazón le habían dicho que no había hecho cosa más correcta en su vida que la que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Y Spock solo lo había mirado, expectante, atento, y afortunadamente, sin alejarse.

Tanteando el campo, se había dicho a él mismo, como buen explorador. Y como buen explorador, pasó a tantear de forma un poco más literal, y es que casi de manera automática las manos se le habían alzado y agarrado los brazos de su primer oficial, un poco más arriba del codo, firmes, sintiendo con un apretón bajo sus dedos la suave carne que escondía la tela. Y él solo lo miraba. No decía nada, pero los ojos lo decían todo. Y Jim aun así callaba, y dentro de él burbujeaba la semilla del miedo al rechazo, a la confusión, el vago sentimiento de desilusión que le rondaba por la mente cada que imaginaba el único escenario sin salida que podía figurar.

Y Spock solo lo miraba.

-Cuando supimos que estaba ahí para quedarse.

-¿Qué cosa, Jim, el vínculo?

-El amor, Spock.

Y se había atrevido a acercársele un poco más, sin soltarle los brazos, firmemente agarrado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por los nervios que la oscura mirada fija en él le había producido. Sabía que lo estaba agarrando con mucha fuerza. Sabía que el mayor lo sentía en su piel. Y también sabía que a ninguno le importaba. Y es que entre más cerca estaba de él, las estrellas tras el ventanal parecían brillar más, intenso, radiante, derramando una luz que lo envolvía por completo. Más tarde Spock habría de llegar a la conclusión de que un fenómeno espacial se había robado la noche con ese fascinante espectáculo de luces. Para Jim siempre fueron los ojos de Spock.

Tan cerca. Habían estado tan cerca ese momento, que a Jim la respiración se le había cortado cuando Spock se había movido inesperadamente con el único fin de terminar de acortar la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos, y ahora estos se tocaban, temblando, ansiosos, y ahí fue cuando Jim se había dado cuenta de que la respiración de Spock estaba tan agitada como la suya propia había estado. Y aun así, no le soltó los brazos. Ni le bajó la mirada. No quería perderse ni un segundo de su mirada. La más humana que jamás le había visto en los ojos.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo.

Y entonces, había sido como la explosión de una súper nova. Jim había tragado saliva, dándose valor para romper el silencio, y sin poder evitarlo la mirada se le había escapado a recorrer el rostro ajeno. Cejas, nariz, pómulos, boca. La maldita boca era lo que le había hecho regresar la mirada a los ojos y hablar, tratando de que al salir su voz sonase lo más serena y firme posible. "Quería hablar conmigo, comand…" Era lo único que había alcanzado a decir, pues solo había bastado con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza de Spock para sellarle los labios con esa maldita boca, esa sensual boca, esa boca que lo había estado llamando desde el mismísimo momento en que se habían conocido.

Y si había creído que le estaba sosteniendo fuerte los brazos pues se había equivocado rotundamente, ya que al sentirse presa de los labios del contrario, se había aferrado a él de tal forma que se hubiera preocupado de dejarle marcas en la piel si no hubiera sabido que aquella fuerza para un vulcano no era nada. E irónicamente, después de tanto tiempo de viajar por el espacio, había sido la primera vez que verdaderamente se había sentido en las estrellas. Más cuando los fuertes brazos ajenos lo habían reclamado como suyo, envolviéndolo, pegándolo por completo al mismo tiempo que le hacía el amor con tan solo un beso, un profundo beso, un fogoso beso, un beso que detonó una carga de sentimientos en su interior provocando que un dulce mareo lo embriagase por completo, de esos que te llegan cuando estas emborrachándote. Y él estaba bebiendo ansiosamente de sus labios.

Ah, que dicha habían sentido ambos con el primer roce de sus lenguas. Había sido como la sensación de ver por primera vez, oír por primera vez, sentir por primera vez. Agua en el desierto, un poco de dulce después del almuerzo. Un jugueteo ansioso, dos caricias desesperadas. Y momentos después, cuando el aire los reclamaba con fuerza a los dos, una separación lenta, cruel, respiración agitada, labios húmedos. Se habían mirado a los ojos de nuevo. Y había sido ese exacto momento en el que se habían dado cuenta de que estaban completamente perdidos. Perdidos para siempre. El uno por el otro. "T'hy'la". Jim sabía que estaba en vulcano, aquello pronunciado por Spock. Pero no había preguntado, la explicación llegaría sola después, de la mano de aquel que fue su amigo, que lo consideró un hermano y estaba destinado a ser su amante.

Y cuando Spock había mencionado, tan de repente, tan ilógico, que el cielo ya no estaba nublado, Jim había llegado a la conclusión de que era bueno que la nube estelar de ese día haya desaparecido para poder apreciar las diferentes constelaciones de esa noche. Para Spock, siempre fueron los ojos de Jim.

Y lo había besado de nuevo. Ésa vez más lento, más suave y más tierno, de esos besos con que con cada roce de sus labios la piel se te eriza y un suspiro se te ahoga en la boca. ¡Y cuántos suspiros ahogarían en la boca del otro desde ese momento en adelante!

-La noche del 21 de Septiembre…

-La vigesimoprimera noche de Septiembre.

Lo demás había sido una historia de besos y caricias, conversaciones profesionales, órdenes de mando, juegos de ajedrez y alguna que otra charla melancólica. Un Bones enojado, una Uhura divertida. Una tripulación comprometida, una nave insignia. Una misión de 5 años para explorar nuevos mundos y llegar a dónde nadie había llegado antes. Y parecía de no creer que todo ese tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido, y todo los llevaba a ese momento, de nuevo frente al ventanal del observatorio de su nave, rumbo a Nuevo Vulcano, dónde estaban esperándolos Sarek y al anciano Spock para presenciar aquello que él mismo había hecho con algún otro Jim Kirk y en algún otro universo.

-Es cómo si ya pudiera escuchar las campanas –Una sonrisa nerviosa y un pequeño bufido, los ojos fijos en el espacio.

-En las ceremonias de unión vulcanas no hay campanas, Jim, no al menos como las de las ceremonias de unión terranas en las iglesias. –Le aclaró Spock con simpleza.

-Ja…Lo sé –Fue su única respuesta, sin embargo, dio un paso a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, atrapando la mano que había estado rozando momentos atrás, y entrelazando los dedos con fuerza y devoción- Es un decir, Spock.

-Ya veo.

Otro silencio. Los suaves sonidos lejanos de la nave, voces sofocadas de timoneles y tenientes.

-Pronto será Navidad.

-Bien…supongo que si me voy a enlazar contigo, además de por mi condición mestiza, no es una mala opción el comenzar a celebrar dicha fecha tan especial para los humanos.

Jim rió.

-Solo lo decía porque parece que Diciembre será un buen mes. Navidad, Año Nuevo, y Nuestro Aniversario. –Volvió a reír, burlón, divertido, y su mano le dio un apretón al agarre que tenía en la ajena- Tendrás que darme muchos regalos.

Spock alzó una ceja.

-No pensaba que los detalles materiales fueran tan importantes para ti.

-No lo son, pero estoy a punto de convertirme en tu esposo, o como quiera que le digan a las personas enlazadas en tu planeta, y tendrás que mimarme por el resto de nuestras vidas –Sentenció Jim levantando un poco su cabeza del hombro ajeno para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pues sí, en efecto, serás mi…esposo –Concordó Spock, mirándolo con un cierto deje de sorpresa- Y no es algo que me moleste, el tener que darte muestras de mi afecto por el resto de nuestras vidas, simplemente es que he encontrado tu petición algo inesperada.

Jim tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada. Le miró burlón, divertido, y sin dejar de sonreír le respondió.

-Estoy jugando, Spock –Pronunció divertido, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa se tornó irremediablemente coqueta y sin previo aviso se acercó al rostro de su futuro esposo para robarle un tierno y cariñoso beso- Aún así, querido mío, no me molestaría si me mimas toda mi vida. Recuerda que los regalos no solamente son materiales, y a mí me encantan las atenciones que tienes para conmigo a puerta cerrada.

Spock lo miró en silencio ante aquel comentario. Las puntas de sus orejas se habían tinturado muy ligeramente de verde, pues estaba totalmente consciente de a qué se refería el hombre a su lado. Pero no le dijo nada. Se limitó a besarle de nuevo, muy suave y amoroso, y le proporcionó un apretón al agarre de sus manos.

-Siento que tu katra está cantando y mi corazón baila al son de tu canción, Spock –Le susurró contra los labios, entre pequeños besos fugaces y los ojos cerrados.

-Es no es muy lógico, Jim…-Respondió igual, sin separarse de su boca, dándole apretones a la mano humana para poder besarse de forma vulcana también.

-Yo no soy lógico, Spock –Dijo ahogando una risita entre sus besos- Igual te vas a casar conmigo…

Spock calló unos segundos, y ante la falta de respuesta, Jim paró momentáneamente los besitos y abrió los ojos para ver su expresión.

-Tendré que darte la razón ésta vez –Dijo al fin Spock, alzando ligeramente su ceja y curvando las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba, casi imperceptible, formando la sonrisa más pequeña para un humano, pero la más grande del universo para Jim.- Y a pesar de mi desastrosa contradicción, te puedo jurar que es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida.

Ah, si el fuego que consumió el corazón de Jim en ese momento hubiera sido real, hubiera perecido presa de un atroz incendio. Se quemaba, y le encantaba. Se quemaba con su amor, y al mismo tiempo la paz que le transmitía era como el agua apagando las brasas. ¡Su nave, por un amor así! Bendito 21 de Septiembre en que sus cuerpos habían podido bailar juntos por primera vez.

Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, en un beso casto y fugaz. Sus manos no se separaron ni un instante.

-James T. Kirk…T'nash-veh t'hy'la, t'nash-veh Tal-kam, wani ra yana ro aisha, ashayam.

-Oh, Spock, mi Spock. Mi t'hy'la, mi querido. Yo también te amo.

* * *

 **Mini glosario vulcano:**

1) T'nash-veh t'hy'la: Mi t'hy'la

2) T'hy'la: término vulcano para referirse a amigo/hermano/amante.

3) T'nash-veh Tal-kam: mi querido/a

4)Wani ra yana ro aisha: Te amo

5) Ashayam: amado/a

Bien, es corto, pero conciso, probablemente le falta muchas cosas, pero, es mi primer one-shot de ellos (al menos que acabo) y así se aprende, ¿no? Hay algunas partes que me gustaron mucho como quedaron, así que espero poder seguir trayendo trabajos de estos dos hombres muy pronto :D Unos comentarios, críticas constructivas, opiniones, bla, bla, bla, serán muy bien recibidas con tal de que vengan con respeto y buena voluntad.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión, y ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran preguntarme o decirme ¡Déjenlo en un comentario!

Larga vida y prosperidad,

Saku Sofi


End file.
